Bombing of District 7
The bombing of District 7 was an attack made by the Knights of Storm to drive back the Wildwoodians from District 7. Background Knights take the district In response to the Great Flooding, President Harold Jackson declared war on the Knights of Storm Island. In less than a month, the districts are called into martial law, effectively removing all boundarys, with the exception of the Capitol. The Knights, sensing weakness, step in & take over all the districts, with the exception of narrow strips of land surrounding the Capitol & what was called Districts 4 & 5. To ensure that they will not lose the districts, such as 7, the Knights lived in the houses, armed with heavy artillery & the streets were set with mines, which a control panel for activating them was set up. Capitol plans assault & takes defense To prevent a direct invasion, the Capitol demolished all bridges between itself & the district areas that had been claimed by the Knights. John Lemon, a soldier in the army, was furious that his house was taken over by strangers "sleeping in his bed, eating at his table, enjoying living at a house that isn't theirs, but his". Battle Ambush The District 7 civilians who joined the army invaded their homeland to take back their houses. The number of Wildwoodians involved quickly overwhelmed the Knights, being outnumbered. The Knights were further terrifyed by the fact that President Jackson was leading them. Retaliation After quickly recovering from their shocks, the Knights hurryedly turned on the mines, blowing up the District 7 civilians while Knights began pummelling the troops with grenades, dynamite & gunfire. Most of the front line was injured, among them was the generals & President Jackson, whose wounds became fatal. Retreat Sensing the danger, the District 7 civilians retreated & were blown to pieces by the mine traps that they had placed themselves on. Practically 90% of the original army from District 7 were killed & only 50% of the Knights were dead. Aftermath Presidency The attack fatally wounded President Jackson. Minutes before he died, John Lemon came to visit him as he had been in the hospital at the time & was told give Jackson the news of the death of William Maxwell, the best of the top 5 generals that had led the assault. Lemon also informed Jackson of the arrests of the other four generals, who were then publicly slaughtered. In the moments prior to his death, Jackson promoted Lemon to the position of general & strategist, feeling that Lemon knew what to do & he also told him to tell Eric Wildson to "enact Martial Order 253". In the following hour, Eric Wildson was sworn in as president. Military The military force that had entered District 7 was a large minority of the whole army, amounting at least a quarter to a third. When the force returned, 10% were still alive. As Martial Order 253 was enacted, John Lemon was promoted to general. In turn of strategy, Lemon decided to think over the strategy & began the Lemon-Simpson Plan. This plan took five steps: #Casualty-census reports #Recruiting #Training #District reclamation #Storm Island invasion Casualty-census reports The first step was to census the entire army & review the casualtys lost. The casualtys or death toll for Wildwood was displayed on television with pictures of the fallen soldier. Recruiting Lemon went on to find more people to assist the army. Lemon soon discovered from a District 4 civilian that there were some soldiers who disappeared & must still be alive if they did not live in Districts 1-3 or if they survived the Great Flooding. The civilian went on to remind Lemon of Kyle Sanderson, a Wave Watcher who had stopped an attempted invasion of District 4 back when Lemon was younger. After saving the district, Sanderson left & "dropped off the face of the Earth" in 20Y. Lemon trailed Sanderson to a Capitol apartment & learned that Sanderson moved out just a week after the Great Flooding. Lemon then headed to Apple City & found him. Reluctantly & hesitantly, Sanderson agreed to return. Training Lemon had soldiers undergo re-training sessions & have recruits trained for combat. Kyle Sanderson surprised Lemon & his other strategists with his impressive skills with the trident, sword & knife. District reclamation The longest step of the five was the war in Wildwood. In order to invade Storm Island, the island had to be reclaimed & the districts reset. Over the course of years, the soldiers fought to reclaim the districts. To facilitate the army, Lemon turned to Eric Wildson for diplomatic negotiations with Apple City. The Appleworm Army touched down in Districts 6 & 9-11. The two armed forces eventually reclaimed the lands, forcing the Knights off the lands. Before the climatic battle that turned the war around, President Wildson approached President Coriolanus Storm & negotiated a peace treaty to end the war, that all Storm had to do was withdraw his troops, to which the Knights turned down the treaty & refused to make more peace talks. Encouraged by this display of weakness, they sent more troops to the island to go in for the kill. Storm Island invasion As soon as the Knights fled, the army continued it's advance on the Knights, to turn the Knights on the defensive & end their reign of terror before they could recover. The invasion lasted 5 days from the time the ships hit the shores of Storm Island to the arrest of President Storm. Casualtys Wildwood Fatal *President Harold Jackson *General William Maxwell Injured *Private First Class John Lemon (promoted to General) *Private Second Class Edward Simpson (promoted to Sergeant-at-Arms) Knights of Storm *Many Knights & soldiers Category:District 7 Category:Wildwood Category:Battle Category:World War II